The invention relates to expanded styrene polymer foams having reduced flammability.
It is well-known to add halogenated organic compounds to sytrene polymer to reduce the flammability of the polymer. In many instances, the amounts of halogenated compounds necessary to effect efficient reduction in flammability also deletereously effect the physical properties and molding properties of the polymer.
It is known to add synergists to the polymer along with the flame retardants to enable less flame retardant to be utilized efficiently. Such known synergists are the heavy metal oxides and sulfides and free-radical initiators. Examples are the oxides and sulfides of antimony, arsenic, and bismuth, and the thermally unstable organic peroxides, nitroso- and azo compounds.